Even the Brightest of Places Have Shadows
by BlackCat117
Summary: Half human half animal. When my OC Light moves to Happy Tree Town she finds it to be peaceful and well happy. But the darkest of shadows can hide in the brightest of places and Light slowly learns this. I don't own Happy Tree Friends. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

When my OC, Light, moves to Happy Tree Town she finds it to be peaceful and well happy. But the darkest of shadows can hide in the brightest of places, and Light slowly learns this. Especially when she has Flippy as a neighbor, slight trust issues, hate for a certain red flying squirrel, and love for the local hero. Can she trust those who try to help her? Or kill the ones cares for? Will her love for the hero last through to trails ahead? Or will his brother kill it? Read and find out. Splendid and OC pairing with also Flaky and Flippy pairing. And maybe lemon, still thinking about it through. Sorry for the very sucky summary this is my first fanfic. Please rate and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

A moving truck pulled up to a small building where a sleeping girl was. Her feet were propped up on a motorcycle and her hat covering her eyes.

_What do I do? She's asleep. Wait is she a fox or something? Well here goes something._ thought the purple, buck toothed, freckle-faced beaver as he hopped out of the truck. "Ummm, Miss. Fox? I got your things from the address you told me to go to. Are you ready to go?" asked the buck toothed beaver as he pocked her.

"Hmmm...oh. Yeah. You didn't tell the man and woman where the stuff was going did you?" she said not moving the hat from her eyes.

"No, I didn't Miss. Fox." he said cheerfully.

"Good. You know where Happy Tree Town is right." she said lifting up her hat from her eyes to see the beaver.

"Yes Miss..." he started

"Stop calling me Miss. Fox" she said with her eye twitching. "My name's Light and I'm not a fox, I'm a wolf. I'll just follow you cause I have no idea where this place is." she finished his sentence as she climbed onto her motorcycle and putting her vespas on.

"O-okay Mi...I mean Light." he said getting into the moving truck and driving off with the wolf behind him.

They had finally reached the town's sign when the truck driver stopped.

"What's the matter?" she asked pulling over to the driver's window.

"It's been a long drive. I thought maybe we should take a quick break before we get to your new home." he said happily and she nodded. They both turned off their engines, got off and out of their vehicles, and started stretching.

After ten minutes the both of them got back on and in their vehicles and drove the rest of the way to Light's house.

They stopped at a house that seemed to look new on the outside. Light wondered what it looked like on the inside, so she got the spare key from the mailbox and opened the door. Dust and dirt welcomed her as she stepped inside.

"Ummm do you have a broom by any chance?" Light coughed as she walked to the beaver.

"Let me guess dusty." he said climbing into the truck.

"Yeah."

"Does not surprise me. It wasn't been used since it was built a few years back. Here you go." he said handing her a broom. She thanked him and told him to leave the truck and to come back in two hours or so. He nodded and walked off.

She finished sweeping the floors and started to put the boxes into the house.

"Hi there, welcome to Happy Tree Town." a nervous red porcupine in ripped jeans and a shirt that came off her shoulders said with a green military dressed bear at her side.

"Uhh...oww...thanks...are you guys my new neighbors?" the startled wolf dropped the she was carrying box on her foot.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you." the porcupine said holding out her hand.

"It's good" the wolf stopped rubbing her foot to shake her hand. The wolf was wearing a black jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans and boots. Her hair was a dark purple in the front, black the rest and in a ponytail. Her ears and tail were grey with white at the tips which made most people think that she was fox and not a wolf. Her eyes were a lighter purple than her hair and her skin was sun kissed. "I'm Light" she said with a shy smile.

"I'm Flaky and this is Flippy." Flaky said letting go of Light's hand and introducing them.

"Good to see that I live next to nice people." Light said picking up the box she dropped and noticed Flippy's eyes clouded up with sadness. "Ummm Flippy...are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine we'll help you with the boxes." he said with a forced smile but he wasn't fooling her.

"No, I mean I can handle it myself…" light tried to protest but her fell on deaf ears, she sighed and let Flippy pick up an extremely lightweight box and handed it to Flaky.

When they were done helping Light move in, Flaky said that they should go get something to eat and show Light around the town. Flippy agreed with her but Light was a little against the idea, but the couple had convinced her. Before they left Light put the broom back into the truck and closed the back, then placed an envelope with the truck fee money on the passenger seat and walked off with Flaky and Flippy. As they walked the red and green couple introduced Handy, Pop, Cud, and Mime to Light. They walked into Happy Cafe and saw a pink chipmunk with a matching bow in her hair talking to a yellow rabbit. Flaky waved to the two of them and they waved back.

"The pink chipmunk over there, her name is Giggles." Flaky said

"And the yellow rabbit is Cuddles." Flippy jumped in as they sat down.

A blue skunk wearing an air-freshener necklace came over "Hey and welcome to Happy Cafe...wait a sec...Aren't you new?" the skunk said.

"Ohh. Yeah this is Petunia, Light." Flaky said looking up from the menu.

"Yeah just moved here and I'm Light." she said shyly.

"Well I'm glad to see a new face here. Sooo what can I get you?"

"Flaky and I are going to have the usual." Flippy said handing Petunia their menus.

"Ummm...I'll just have coffee and toast." Light said handing over her menu over.

Flaky, Flippy, and Light just started talking, well mostly Flaky and Flippy but Light was listening to them and smiling. When their food got there, the couple wandered why she wasn't eating a lot. Light explained that she didn't have a lot of money from the and didn't want to spend the rest of it so quickly. Petunia came back to see how they were doing when she spotted Light's face had a few crumbs on it.

"Hey guys how is...umm...Light you have some crumbs on your face." she said as she pulled out a cloth "Let me just take care of that...and there we go clean." Petunia said putting her cloth back and smiling.

Flaky giggled when she saw Light confused and blushing.

"Petunia your OCD is showing again." Flippy teased, Petunia apologized and walked away with a red face.

Flippy told Light not to worry about paying for breakfast. They finished eating and started to walk the rest of the town showing Light the different stores, and movie theater. At the theater the trio ran into the thief twins Lifty and Shifty, who were carrying bags of loot.

"Those two are Lifty and Shifty. Best to stay away from them." Flaky said walking away from Light who was staring at the movie posters.

"And again they are up to no good. Like always." Flippy said putting his arm around Flaky's shoulders. The twins dropped their bags as soon as they saw Light.

"Hey there beautiful. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Shifty said trying to be smooth.

_Great I thought I left this shit in the last town I was in._ Light rolled her eyes and stayed quite not being impressed by the fedora wearing raccoon.

"What's the matter? Shy to have a handsome man, such as myself, to talk to you." he said when Lifty hit the back of his brother's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Shifty turned and hissed at his twin.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone. I mean look she not interested in you man." Lifty pointed in the direction were Light was standing.

Light had remembered seeing Flaky and Flippy go around the corner, when the raccoon twins started to fight, she saw it as the best time to escape them. But when the two of them stopped fighting and looked over they couldn't find her. The thieving twins shrugged it off, picked their bags up, and continued running back to their hideout.

"Oh, Light there you are. Where did we lose you?" Flippy said turning to find a panting wolf behind them.

"Yeah by the theater...damn you guys can walk fast..." Light said catching her breath.

When Light caught her breath they continued their tour of the town making jokes and laughing as they walked. The laughter ended when a car, driven by The Mole, crashed into a wall nearby. Light rushed over to see if the driver was alright, she face palmed from the stupidity of the blind animal. She helped him out of the car just to him get run over by an 18 wheeler and blood spattered on Light, covering her clothes. All she could do was stand there with shock and fear on her face. When the car crashed Flaky turned to Flippy to see if he was okay, and he was until The Mole got ran over and blood splattered. Flaky saw his eyes turn from grass green to yellow gold and with feeling fear in every part of her body, grabbed Light and started running as fast as she could.

_Damn Flaky can run fast. She holding on to me and I'm still having a hard time keeping up._ Light thought then Flaky turned down an alley and stopped realizing the mistake she made.

"Flaky what are we running from?" Light said looking up at a scared porcupine and turned to see what she was staring at.

"Now now little pup, she running from me." the yellow eyed bear said.

"Who are you? Cause you're clearly not Flippy." Light said pushing Flaky behind her.

"Hehehe. You're the first person to tell, but here's the thing: I am Flippy and not him." he said walking towards the girls.

"Sooo what? You live inside his head or something? And what share a body?" Light said backing up with Flaky and the bear looking at her in shock.

_H-how did she know s-s-so quickly?_ Flaky thought with her eyes closed scared beyond belief.

"Now I'm surprised! You're a bright one aren't you? Well, yes and you can call me either Fliqpy or Evil. I could care less." Evil said backing Light and Flaky against the end of the alley.

Flaky screamed bloody murder as Evil drew his bowie knife and cut Light's cheek. The scream snapped back to normal.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you guys did I?" Flippy said backing up and putting his knife away.

"We're fine and not hurt." Flaky said running into Flippy and hugging him tightly.

"Look I don't really know what the hell that was but I would like to." Light said walking to Flippy and Flaky.

"...I have PTSD..." Flippy said with the same sadness she saw before.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me the whole story...I understand." Light said putting her hand on Flippy's shoulder and the three of them smiled at each other then walked off back to their houses.

A few days passed and Light was walking alone to get her bearings down in the town. She froze in fear when she saw The Mole in his music store. She ran all the way back home and didn't answer any calls or texts that she got.

"Ok now I'm worried." Flaky said walking back home

"I'm sure Light's...Flaky wait here." Flippy said seeing Light's door open slightly.

Flippy walked into house with Flaky behind him and showed no sign of Light.

"Flaky can you check up stairs?" Flippy said to a nervous Flaky. She nodded and walked up the stairs. Flaky heard a russell coming from Light's room. "Light? I-is that you?" she said walking to the bedroom door.

"Yeah...it's me..." Light said though her shacking.

"Flippy, I found her. She's up stairs." Flaky shouted she opened the door and walked in to a scared wolf in the corner between her bed and the wall.

"What hell is wrong with this town! I just saw that blind guy that died a few days back walking around and working at some store!" Light shouted at the red and green couple.

"Well...you see...it's like this..." Flaky started to say.

"When you live in this town you can't died. Say if you died today well the next day you would be fine. And before you ask, we still have no idea why this happens it just does." Flippy said what Flaky was planning on saying.

"I-it's just a little hard to believe that. I mean dying then being able to come back the next day. Sorry I don't mean to disappear like that...I was scared." Light said with her ears down.

"It's okay. Do you want to go for a walk?" Flaky said petting Light's head.

"Flaky I'm sure..." Flippy tried saying.

"I don't mind!" Light said as her ears went straight up.

Flippy and Flaky started laughing. "What did I say something funny?" Light said cocking her head in confusion.

"It's nothing let's go." the couple said giggling and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I had forgotten to to put that I don't own Happy Tree Friends, all I own is Light.

Sorry for any spelling errors.

* * *

Chapter 2

The building was dark and cold; Light, who was 8 years old again, saw several figures and she walked over to them. Two of the figures drew their guns and pointed them at the other man.

"Run Light! Run and don't like back!" the man said getting shot in the chest twice and falling to the ground.

Light followed the man's orders and felt tears run down her face. She wiped the tears away as they fell as she was walking. She found herself back where was before. She saw the man from before on the ground went over to him. When she went to him she saw he was lying in a pool of his blood, she fell backwards on her butt when he grabbed her arm.

"I thought I told you not to look but." the man said coughing up blood. Light said nothing just cried and stopped slightly when he placed his hand on her head and gave a small smile. "Just know that I will always love you Light. But you have to go now before they come back. Can you do that?" he said and Light nodded but it was too late the two other men came back.

They point their guns at Light and she started to run. One of the men shot at her and hit her arm but was stopped by the other man.

"We need her alive you idiot." he hissed pushing his partners gun to the bleeding man. "This one can die." they fired their guns once and Light heard the gun fire.

"Dad!" Light jolted up in cold sweat. "That nightmare again. I'm getting tired of this already." she hissed as she looked at the clock. It was 4 o-clock in the morning, she sighed and laid back down knowing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She rubbed the old scar on her arm and sighed.

Around 7 o-clock the sound of her door bell made her jolt up again.

_Great now I'm afraid of the door bell._ Light thought and yawned. She rolled out of bed, waked down stairs, and opened the door to Flaky and Flippy.

"Come in...what's up guys?" Light yawned and scratched her back.

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you up Light. We just wanted to ask you something." Flaky said nervously.

"What...no you guys didn't wake me up. I was just lying in bed." Light said snapping out her sleepy state."Umm...make yourselves at home... I'm going to change and..."she said realizing she was still in her pajamas.

Light rushed up stairs and in 20 minutes she came back down putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Light who are these two?" Flaky said looking at a picture.

"My mom and dad." Light said with a small smile. The woman in the picture was a fox with the same eye color and fur as Light being lifted up by a wolf with the same hair color as Light's. The both of them with big smiles on their faces.

"Was your father in the army?" Flippy said seeing that the man had dog tags around his neck.

"Yeah, he was." Light said still looking at the picture. "Sooo what did you want to ask me?" glad to change the topic.

"Well we were wondering if you would like to go to a party with us." Flaky said "You see Disco Bear is having a party next week and the whole town with be there. You can meet the rest if the town there." she said walking arm in arm with Light and holding Flippy's hand

"Ummm...I don't know...I mean...I don't do to good in large groups of people." Light said trying to escape Flaky's grip.

"Not so fast Light your going whether you like it or not." Flaky said dragging her to the clothing store.

"If I didn't have a choice than why did you ask me if I wanted to go!" Light shouted. "W-wait yo-you said that it's ne-next week!" Light said fighting the strangely strong porcupine.

"Yeah well I like being ready a head of time." Flaky said knowing what Light was trying to do. When they were done shopping Flaky told Light to be ready to be dragged at anytime next week. Light's ears fell back and felt slightly like she was getting punished for something.

The day for Light to be dragged off came sooner than she expected and with a knock on her front door. Flaky dragged Light to Flippy's house. Flaky ran up the stairs with Light to get her ready for the party. Flaky told Flippy to go on without them and he left. When Flippy arrived at the party without Flaky, Cuddles walked over to him.

"Yo Flippy where's Flakes" Cuddles asked.

"You remember that grey wolf we were with the other day." Flippy said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh you mean that fox. Yeah. I remember her." Cuddles relied

"She a wolf and if you call her a fox she hurts you trust me. But anyway Flaky's putting her in a dress." Flippy said as Flaky came dragging Light again.

"Will you stop dragging me already! You're going to wear out my boot heels." Light said fighting Flaky.

"Well if you stopped fighting we wouldn't have that problem, would we." Flaky said jokingly. Flaky pushed Light in front of her so that everyone could see the newcomer.

Light was wearing a black dress that came to her knees with a purple sash around her waist and a pair of boots, that was Light's idea because she had no idea how to walk in heels, and had her hair down. Flaky let go of Light and she ran for the wall with the least amount of animals near it. An hour passed when Disco Bear, who was hitting on Lammy, saw Light standing alone playing with her tail and went over to check her out.

"Yeah there. Now why is a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" DB asked trying tone smooth.

"I'm not alone. I came with Flaky and Flippy." /Holy shit! Is this town full of perves or something?/ Light said and thought putting her tail down.

"Come on baby, let dance!" he said grabbing Light's waist.

"I'm okay...really...and besides...I-I didn't really dance..." she said shaking the disco freak's grip on her.

"I think she doesn't like you Disco Bear." a man's voice she didn't know said behind her. Light turned around as Flaky and Flippy came over to see what was going on.

"Ummm...thank you..." Light said shyly./Wait he looks just like.../ Light's thoughts were interrupted by Flaky talking.

"Oh, Splendid when did you get back?" Flaky said.

"I got back a few minutes ago, and just in time to help your friend here." Splendid said looking at Light. Flaky and Flippy looked at each other and giggled. Splendid and Light looked at the giggling couple.

"What's so funny?" they both said.

"Ohh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." the giggling couple said walking off.

Splendid and Light looked at each other again; Splendid saw her dress and blushed. Just as he was going to say something to her when Lumpy, the village idiot, went up to the microphone and said that there was going to be to be a couples singing content and that The Mole was going to pick the songs and Cro-Marmot was the judge. Lumpy had picked the teams by picking names out of a hat, and with his dumb luck managed to team all of the couples in town together. The teams were called one by one and sang with all their hearts.

"Okay, now for the next couple to sing is..." Lumpy said putting his hand into the hat, "Splendid and~ Light."

"That's great. Wait...what? I don't sing good at all and I don't remember signing up for this!" Light said looking at Flaky who was smiling at her. "Flaky! Are you serious!"

"Now I know I didn't sign up for this! I'm a super hero not a pop star!" Splendid said as the both of them were being dragged to the stage. Before they knew it they were on the stage and The Mole had picked their song. Mauve-iro no Sympathy by Omigawa Chiaki and Uchiyama Kouki

When the song ended the two were covered in sweat and breathing heavy. They turned and looked at each other, smiled then looked at the people that were clapping and whistling. They walked down from the stage just for Flaky to give the biggest hug to Light that made her blush.

"You guys were great. Light you never said you could sing." Flaky said holding on to Light's arms.

"That's because I can't." Light said still trying to catch her breath.

"Come on Light, give yourself more credit than that. You really do sing great." Splendid said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks guys." Light said blushing and playing with her tail again. Flaky and Flippy were called up next.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink do you want anything?" Light shouted over the music.

"Yeah but I'll going with you if that's okay." Splendid said scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Sure. It's cool with me." Light said making their way to the drink table. They both blushed when they reached for the same cup and their hand touched.

_Splendid is defentantly not like that one. That good... Wait. Am I falling for him?_ Light thought before they walked back to sit down and watch the bear and porcupine sing.

Flippy and Flaky finished singing and heard Light and Splendid clapping and whistling for them. The couple came down from the stage just in time, a spotlight came crashing down starting a fire. Light just stood there with one of her painful memories replaying in her mind. Before Splendid could do anything to stop it Flippy had already flipped.

"I'm back~" Evil said with a grin and pulling out his knife. Evil pounced on Giggles and cut her chest open, pulling out all of her guts, and using her intestines as a nonce then moved on to Disco Bear.

"Oh god! Please don't kill me!" DB shouted as Evil backed into a corner.

"I love it when they beg." Evil purred. He cut his throat, scalped him, stuffed his afro down DB's throat, then cut him open and left him to bleed out.

* * *

**FYI I'm an anime fan so if I have anything with music it's most likely going to be in Japanese.**

**Please rate and review, if you have something to say then say it all comments are welcome.**

**I'm going to try to post every Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light, who had tears rolling down her cheeks, was grabbed by Splendid and ran with Flaky. They ran into the music store nearby and hind in it. Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty, and Handy were the only other survivors that were able to escape Evil.

"Light? Hey Light?" Flaky whispered as she shook her out of her fearful state.

"Flaky? Splendid? Whe-where are we?" Light said wiping away her tears.

"Are you okay? As soon as you saw the fire you've been frozen." Splendid said with concern.

"Yeah just remembering something..." Light droned off hearing someone else enter the store.

"Where are you guys? I just want to play for a little bit." everyone but Splendid in the store froze with fright when Evil said that.

"Splendid, Flaky we have to get out of here please. Before something worse happens." Light begged.

"It's okay we have Splendid. He's the town's super hero." Flaky reassured her.

"Yeah that's right. You guys escape with the others and I'll hold him off." Splendid said getting up but stopped when Light grabbed his hand.

"Please...don't...something very bad is going to happen..." Light said as new tears fell down her face.

"Okay I'll stay with you." Splendid holding her hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

_It looks like Splendid might have found the one for him_. Flaky thought with smile.

The three of themselves came face to face with Evil grinning down at them. He picked up Flaky and pushed her out of the way.

"Stay there if you didn't want to die." Evil said not even looking at her.

"Come on Flippy snap back already." Splendid said still holding Light's hand.

"Well~. What do we have here? A new couple?" Evil teased

"W-we-we on-only wan-want F-Flippy back." Light said looking down knowing what will happen.

LET ME OUT LIGHT YOU NEED ME NOW! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THE BASTARD HURT YOU! a voice said in Light's head.

_No Shadow there's too many people around._ Light told the voice.

WELL THAN I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO RUN THEN TO WHERE THERE IS LESS PEOPLE. RIGHT? Light nodded and Shadow laughed evilly.

"Splendid...please don't follow me okay..." Light whispered low enough for only Splendid to hear.

"What? Why? What are you planning to do?" Splendid said looking at a wolf that had gotten her courage back.

"Just trust me. Please..." she said tightening her grip on his hand.

"Okay. I trust you." Splendid said letting go of her hand.

"You two are really starting to PISS ME OFF!" Evil's voice rose to a shout. "And you won't like...ugh." Evil tried to say before Light threw a thick music book at his head. "You little bitch. What didn't get any attention? I'll give it now." Evil said charging towards Light. She dodged it.

"Follow me if you're not too much of a coward to." Light said to him running out of the door. Evil followed her with blood lust in his eyes.

"Splendid where's Light going? She going to get kill if we don't do something!" Splendid helped Flaky up as she yelled. "Why you just standing there?"

"Because she knows what she's doing. As soon as I get all of you to safety I'll rush to her and help her out." Splendid said opening the front door and having everyone leave the building. "Everyone, please return to your homes. Everything will be alright." Splendid said picking up Flaky and flying off her house.

_I sure do hope Light knows what she's doing._ both Flaky and Splendid thought.

* * *

"GET OVER HERE YOU BITCH! NOW IM PISSED! I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU! IT'S GOING TO BE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH." Evil said grinning and chasing after Light.

"Fine you want to kill me. Then kill me." Light said stopping and turning to face Evil.

"GOOD! NOW YOU DIE!" Evil said charging into Light again.

"Nice try but you're going to have to try harder that that if you want kill me." she said catching his hand and looking into Evil's eyes, her had changed from the deep purple they were before to a cold blue.

"Who are you?" Evil said jumping away from Light.

"The girl's shadow. It funny that you don't know me...Evil." she said with a grinning and getting into a fighting stance with one of Evil's knives.

_This is going to be fun._ Evil and Shadow thought as they both charged into each other.

* * *

"Flaky stay here if Light or Flippy comes back just call me." Splendid said flying off once again.

_Light please be alive._ he thought going faster.

* * *

"You going to give up yet?" Shadow said putting her knife to Evil's throat.

"Nope. Not until you lay in a pool of your own blood." he said pouching her in her stomach. She fell backwards into Splendid's arms.

"Are you okay Light?" Splendid said pushing her back to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine..." _Shadow switch back with me now!_ Shadow said as Light yelled at her.

"Thank god. Let's get you out of here." Splendid said trying to run her out of sight of Evil.

_Fine. But if things go to hell I'm taking over whether you like it or not._ Shadow said letting Light regain control.

"What the matter? You plan on running again?" Evil said charging into Light.

"Ahh" Light screamed as his blade went into her side. "No I have you where I want you." she said as she stabbed his arm.

"Light!" Splendid said punching the bleeding bear away from the wolf. "I have to get you out of here." he mumbled to himself.

"That bitch will pay in full for this arm." Evil hissed with hate and anger in his eyes.

"Splendid you have to get out of here...please..." Light begged pulling the knife out.

"No. I'm not leaving wit..." Splendid started to argue.

"Well isn't that cute. The new couple is fighting." Evil said stabbing Splendid in the chest ten times making Light cry when she saw him mouth 'Sorry'.

"Now it's your turn." Evil purred dropping an ominous, green glowing stone and pinning Light a tree.

"You're going to die now." he purred in her ear.

"No...I don't think so." she said with a grin.

"Shadow. Kick his ass." Light said to her switching places.

"No problem..." Shadow said kicking Evil off and pinning him. Grinning at him, she drew her knife and put the blade into him chest. Her grin seemed to get bigger as the blade went deeper and the life in Evil's eyes started to disappear. The knife's blade was all the way into his chest when he finally died.

"Light. You can take over now...if you want to." Shadow said with her grin still on her face, looking down at her kill. Light nodded.

"I'm sorry Splendid... And you too Flippy..." she said with tears in her eyes and walking back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are they?" Flaky said sitting on her front porch.

"Flaky?" Light said walking to her.

"Where are the other two?"

"I'm sorry...they're both dead." she said holding her arms and with more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It-it's okay. Th-they'll be back in the morning." Flaky said hugging the crying wolf. "Let's clean you up." Light nodded and walked into her (Light's) house.

Light got the key from under her front mat and unlocked the door. She sluggishly walked up the stairs, into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see the cold blue eyes of her counterpart staring at her disappointedly.

LIGHT, YOU NEED TO STOP FEELING SORRY FOR THAT BASTARD. Shadow scolded Light.

_I know but..._ Light started.

HE TRIED TO KILL AND ALMOST DID! AND YOU'RE FEELING SORRY FOR HIM! Shadow's voice rose to a yell.

_I'm not feeling sorry for Evil; I'm feeling sorry for Splendid and Flippy. They died and it's my fault._ Light's eyes started to fill with angry tears.

JUST CLAIM DOWN WILL YOU, SORRY OKAY. JUST TAKE YOUR SODDING SHOWER WILL YOU. Shadow said calming the both of them.

Light turned on the water then took her dress and boots off. She wined in pain when she reached for her bra to take it off. The wound in her side started to bleed again; she let it bleed for awhile then went into the shower. She again wined in pain when the water hit it.

While Flaky was sobbing silently to herself and stopped when she saw a photograph of Light and her parents. The happy times of the photo made her smile and remember that Flippy and Splendid were coming in the morning.

Light finished her shower, patched up her wounded side then clothed herself.

"Light, can I come in?" Flaky said knocking on her door.

"Yeah..." Light said tiredly and Flaky walked in.

"If you're feeling up to it we should go to the hospital tomorrow and check Flippy and Splendid out."

"Yeah...that sounds good..." They walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Okay so what time should we go?"

"I don't know any time is good..." Light said then fell asleep on the coach.

Flaky looked at Light and smiled. "Good night. I don't think she'll care if I slept here too." she said drifting off herself.

Before they knew it morning had come and they walked drowsingly to the hospital. They reached the white building; Light stopped at the front door and looked down at the bleach cleaned floor. Flaky put her hand on Light shoulder, Light sighed and nodded then continued to the front deck.

"Ummm…I don't mean to interrupt what you're doing but…" Flaky started to say but stopped when receptionist looked up at Flaky then looked back down at whatever she was doing.

"Ok look we're here to visit our friends that we're checked in last night and I know you're doing nothing. So just give us the visitor sign-in paper that we can sign so that we can get on with our day." Light said scaring not only the receptionist but Flaky too.

"N-no pro-problem M-Miss. H-her-here is the si-sign-in sheet but al-so the ch-check out pa-paper work." the receptionist said handing Light a clipboard with all of the paper work.

"Sorry about that Flakes…but I hate it when receptionists be that." Light said filling out the paper work and following Flaky.

"It's ok I just wasn't expecting that…" Flaky said looking at the room numbers. "Here, this is their room."

"Ummm, Flaky you knew where their room is, that woman didn't say where there were."

"No I just remembered where it was this is the room where they put Flippy." Flaky said with a smile and opened the door.

"Let go of me! I need to go, I can't be here anymore!" Flippy shouted as he tried to wriggle out of the grasp of Splendid.

"No, we have to wait for Flaky to sign us out. As soon as she gets here then you can rush out." Splendid said putting Flippy in a Full Nelson.

"Hey Flippy and Splendid!" Flaky said stopping their fighting.

"Flaky, thank God you're here!" Flippy said slipping out of Splendid's hold and giving Flaky a huge hug.

"Don't mean to end this happy moment but you guys have to sign the paper work." Light said handing Flippy and Splendid a sheet of paper.

"Ummm…Light why did you put yourself under caretaker in my form?" Splendid said as his face got slightly red.

"Oh because….ummm…well…" Light tried to think as her face was turning red.

"That's the only way the hospital to let you go." Flaky jumped in.

"Yeah that's right. But anyways, how are you two?" Light said as all four of them walked back to the front door. Light stopped at the receptionist's deck. "Here is all of the paper work you had me fill out." she handed the woman the clipboard of papers.

"H-have an n-ni-nice day." the receptionist said taking the clipboard.

"Thank you and you have one as well." Light said walking out the door.

"Now I can." the woman said under her breath.

"What was that?" Light pop her head back in.

"N-noth-nothing Miss." the woman said as fast as could

"I thought so." Light rushed back to Flaky and the others.

The woman put her hand on her chest and took a breath. "I had no idea that wolves were so scary." she took another breath and continued working.

* * *

**Sorry for the short and sucky chapter.**

**Please rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks passed since the party and Evil didn't do anything but think about what happened that day. Mostly about Shadow killing him, and how much he hates losing.

_Hey Flip-shit. I want to talk to you._ Evil said to Flippy, who had just gotten out of bed.

Flippy walked into the bathroom and saw Evil in the mirror.

"What do you want now?" Flippy said with a sigh.

"That wolf chick, just how in holy hell did she know who I am?" Evil said angrily.

"Hmm I don't know maybe because you tried to kill her and she knows that wasn't me." Flippy said reaching into his medicine cabinet taking out his pills and popping one into his mouth.

"No I don't think it was because of that. But now I really want to know." Evil said as Flippy closed the cabinet to see to a quick glimpse of a grinning Evil.

Flippy shrugged it off and ran down stairs when he heard Flaky yelp. He came down just to see Flaky's hand cut by a piece of broken glass. When I saw Flippy, she tried to wrap her hand before he saw the blood but it was too late he had flipped.

* * *

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Light said as she walked alone through the town and somehow ended up in the park.

She walked until she heard Toothy scream as Flippy broke his arms and snapped his neck. _Shit! I hate it when I'm right! Why did Flippy have to flip?_ Light thought as she ran.

"We need to talk bitch." Evil said pinning Light to a nearby tree. Light just stood there with fear and saw her death coming to her at any moment.

"Speak bitch! Or do you want to die and it won't be pleasant at all." Evil said grabbing Light a came in close a little too close for Light's comfort. But just as Light was going to say she saw Pop throw something at Evil knocking him to the ground. Pop holding Cud in one arm and holding on to Light with the other.

"Look I don't know how long that gave us but we need to get somewhere save now!" Pop said running towards his house.

"Thank you Pop. I owe you one." Light said.

"What? I'm not invited to the party here?" Light and Pop stopped running and turned to see a bloodied Evil grinning at them.

"Light run and get help." Pop said letting her go.

"Well isn't someone being brave." Evil said charging into Pop, "We'll have to end that." he said digging his knife into Pop's chest. Cub who was on the ground started to cry from seeing all of the blood and see his father dead on the ground.

"I am getting very annoyed by all of this crying." Evil said with his eye twitching.

Just as Evil was about to kill Cub, Light came out of nowhere and saved Cub but not without injury. She had gotten cut by the blade as it came down.

"Hush, Cub, Hush. I'm going to keep you safe. I promise... I owe Pop that much." _Damn it! Where is Flaky to bring Flippy back to normal?_ she said and thought as Cub got quite. Light did the only thing she could, run.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, where Light's house was, Splendid flew over to Light's house and knocked on her door.

_Weird. No answer...maybe if I...oops._ Splendid thought trying to gently open the door but instead broke the door off its hinges.

"Ummm, Light. Are you home?" he said waking inside. Splendid looked all over her house for her but she wasn't there.

"Now I'm getting worried." he said walking out and putting door on its frame then walked to Flippy's house to ask them if he had seen Light.

He walked to the door and saw it was open.

"Hello. Flaky? Flippy? Are you guys here?" Splendid said walking inside. He had walked to the kitchen to see Flaky tried and gigged.

"Oh my god! Flaky are you okay?" he said uniting her.

"Where's Light?" Flaky said

"I don't know that's the reason I'm here I thought you guys would know. Hey where's Flippy?" He said throwing the ropes in the corner.

"He flipped and went after Light I tried to stop him but you saw what the outcome was." she said rushing out the house.

"Flaky it's okay I'll go look for Light in town and you stay here. If Light comes back before I find her have her stay here." he said and Flaky nodded as he flew off.

Flaky waited for Splendid to be out of sight before she left, "Like I'm going to stay here. He of all people should know that." she giggled as she ran down the street.

* * *

Light ran as fast as she could to get away from Evil. Her running came to a violent stop when she tripped over tree root.

_Out of the trees planted here I had to be the one trip when run for my life!_ she thought looking at Cub, who wanted to cry again but didn't.

"At least his safe. Uuph" Light said as she started to get up but was knocked back down by Evil.

"Yeah but you can't say the same for him now." Evil said getting off Light and walking towards Cub.

"No! Stay away from him!" Light shouted at him.

"Wait your turn. I'll get to you soon enough." Evil said putting his knife through Light's hand.

"Ahhhhh!" Light screamed as tears rolled down her face and made Cub cry.

Splendid, who was flying over the town looking for Light, heard Cub's high pitched cries and went to check it out. When he got there he saw Light with her hand impaled by a knife and a bloody green bear walking over to a crying Cub. He looked over to Light when she yelped when she pulled out the knife and throw it away.

"I said stay away from him..." Light said getting up and holding her bleeding hand and ripping a piece of her tank top.

"You little bitch. I wasn't going to kill but now... now I'm going to kill you in the worst ways possible." Evil said changing directions and pulling out another knife. He charged the same way he did when he killed Pop but was stopped by Splendid taking the knife to his side.

"Are you okay Light?" Splendid said with blood coming from the side of his mouth.

"What do you mean am I okay? What about you? You were the one that just got stabbed!" Light said scared and concerned.

_I-is she worried...about me?_ Splendid thought looking at Light who was extremely close to him.

"Look. Light you have to get out of here. And take Cub with you; go to the place you were heading. I'll catch up with you later." Splendid said dodging Evil's attacks. Light nodded, scooped up Cub and ran off to Pop's house.

WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU NEVER DEALT WITH THIS BEFORE. Shadow told Light as she was running until she ran into Flaky.

"Flaky! Where were you? I got worried!" Light said with tears and sweat making her face wet.

"I was tied up but I'm fine let's get out of here." Flaky said taking Light's hand.

"Pop said he was going to take me to his house but..." Light said looking down at Cub, who was asleep, and felt new tears swelling in her eyes. "He died trying to help me from Evil."

"It's okay sweetie. Let's at least get him to safety." Flaky said wiping away Light's tears.

"Yeah. I just... Never mind. Let's go." Light said forcing a smile.

_I just feel it to be my fault._ Light though as more tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry about not publishing for awhile, but here's the next chapter!**

**And if you are going to review no trolling please, this is my frist bloody fanfic and i'm sorry if the chacaters are OOC.**

**But thanks to the ones that have reviewed. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Evil managed to pin Splendid to the ground with his knife to his throat. The both of them were covered in cuts and blood.

"What you afraid? Hehehe. It's sad that you like that wolf bitch you know that." Evil said grinning

"Shut up you bastard!" Splendid hissed.

"Or what? Are you going to...Uph." Evil started to say before getting kicked through a wall across the street.

"Or I'll have to kick your ass." Splendid said with anger in his eyes.

"So... You're willing to die for her?" Evil asked getting out of the wall.

"Yes. For her I will" he relied getting back into fighting stance.

* * *

Light and Flaky had run all the way to Pop's house. Cub woke up and fallen back asleep when they found the key under the welcome mat.

"We should hurry inside. I don't know what will happen next but I'm sure it won't be good." Light grabbing Flaky and walking inside.

LIGHT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TELL HER ABOUT ME. YOU CAN'T HIDE ME FOREVER YOU KNOW. Shadow said to Light who nodded to return.

"Light...are you okay?" Flaky asked nervously and concerned.

"Yeah. Flaky I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Light said as her hand started to shake.

"Light it's okay. I promise I won't tell a soul." Flaky said still with nervousness and concern in her voice.

The two entered what seemed to be Cub's room and set him in his bed then left his room to the living room to talk.

"...Well... I have a...sim-similar case to Flippy's..."Light started

"What do you mean?" Flaky asked

"I mean...I have another personality like who he does...I guess you could say."

"But you weren't in a war…were you?"

"No I wasn't but my dad was."

"That's right…so he was the one with PTSD?"

Light nodded, "This disorder or whatever you guys want to call it…It's passed off from parent to child." she looked down.

"I see..." Flaky said

* * *

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Splendid said throwing Evil against the wall. Out of nowhere a loud crashing sound got Evil to flip back to Flippy.

"Wha-what did I do? Splendid? Oh shit! How long was I flipped for?" Flippy said holding his broken arm.

"My guess since this morning...and it's about...3:30 in the afternoon." Splendid said checking the clock that was on the ground from a building they crashed thought.

"Oh...Oh shit Flaky! Where is she? I didn't kill her did I?" Flippy said getting filled with guilt.

"No Evil didn't, but he did tie her up. And she should still be at your house. And for some reason Evil wanted to kill Light. Look I need to go a find her so..." Splendid said as he was about to fly off.

"Wait! Splendid...let me go with you..." Flippy said not making eye contact with the blue squirrel. "And Flaky might also but with Light. She has never liked being told to stay somewhere when Evil takes over."

"You can come with." Splendid said taking hold of Flippy's arms and flew off.

"Do you know where she might be?"

"Yeah Pop's house, I think."

"Okay let's start there first."

* * *

"Light I had no idea that you had MPD. You could have told me sooner." Flaky said wiping away Light's tears.

"Yeah I could have but along with having another personality, I have major trust issues." Light said wiping the tears Flaky missed away.

"You can talk to me." Flaky said putting her hand on Light's.

"Thanks Flakes." Light smiled at her "It's just that mostly everyone who I've ever have gotten to trust or get close to either leaves, betrays me, or..." Light droned off hearing two vices outside the door.

"What's wrong?" Flaky whispered just as the door opened. Light looked her, and she did her famous nervous giggle "Sorry I thought I locked that."

"Light? Flaky? What are you doing here? I thought I told to stay at Flippy's place." Splendid said walking with Flippy following behind.

"W-well I di-did but th-then I tho-thought I should help lo-look for Light." Flaky said nervously when she saw all of the blood.

"Are you guys okay? You're both covered in blood." Light said

"Light I'm sorry that Evil tried to kill you..." Flippy said bowing his head

"It's okay. No serious damage." Light said placing her uninjured hand on his head.

"What happe... Oh Evil stadded your hand." Flippy said with sadness clouding his eyes

"It's fine! Really Flippy I'm okay!" Light tried to cheer him up and she saw a small smile.

"What are we going to do about Cub? Pop died and we can't just leave him here alone." Light said to Splendid.

"It's okay. He'll be fine." Flaky said walking her out of the house.

"If you say so..." Light droned. "Ummm...maybe we should take you guys to the hospital." she said getting a glared at by Flippy. "...Just saying..." her ears went down and she looked away.

"Flippy she's right." Flaky said softly to him, he sighed and walked out of the house with Light and Splendid who were waiting for them. When they got to the hospital Flippy was trying to convince the others that he was alright and didn't need to go. Flaky told Light not to worry about him, that he hates hospitals. Light smiled and started to drag him into the building.

"Hello what seems to be the probable today?" the nurse said not looking up from her computer.

"Our friends got into a fight and are pretty beat up. One has a broken arm with several ribs and lacerations. The other one has lacerations that are deep." Light said. The others looked at her with shock and not believing that she could know all of their injures.

"No problem. Just wait here, I'll get the doctor." the nurse got up and rushed to find one.

"Ummm, Light?" Flippy said sitting down.

"Yeah?" she replied as she sat down too.

"How did you know what my injures were?" Flippy said holding his arm and looking for an exit.

"Before my mom died, she was a doctor and she had taught me had to read people when they were injured. And I guess it just stuck with me." Light said pick up a book.

_Did she just say before her mother died?_ Splendid and Flaky thought looking at each other.

After ten minutes of waiting Flippy couldn't take it, his twitchyish was getting the best of him; he stood on and ran for the door. Light, who was reading the book, threw it at Flippy and he fell to the floor unconscious. Flaky and Splendid looked at Light, who got up picked up Flippy, put him back into his chair then picked up the book and sat herself back down and continued reading.

"What? You guys can't say you wouldn't've done the same." Light said looking up from the book.

"Ummm…Light are you ok?" Flaky said numerously. Light said nothing. "Ummm…Light?" still nothing "Hello Earth to Light."

"Hmmm? Oh! Me! Sorry, this is a good book." Light said rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok so are you going to tell us how you really are?" Splendid said not buying Shadows attempt of impersonating Light.

"Damn it! You weren't suppose to find me out!" Shadow said throwing the book on the table. "Oh well, the cat's out of the bag now. So how did you know it wasn't Light?" she said grinning at Splendid.

"Well for one I'm pretty sure that Light wouldn't read _The World's Most Useless Information_. And second Light would have grabbed Flippy and not have thrown something." Splendid said looking at Shadow's ice cold blue eyes.

"Oh, I guess I should pay more attention to what she does. And by the way the name's Shadow, and if you want a back story talk to Light when she wakes up or talk to Flakes." Shadow said pointing at Flaky who was trying to sneak out of the room.

Just as Flaky was going to tell Splendid the doctor came in and scaring Flaky.

"Oh Sniffles it's just you." Flaky said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes well, sorry about that Flaky." He said not looking up from clipboard. "Ok…let's see I need Flippy, Splendid, and Light." Sniffles said pointing at the door he came from.

"Wait. Why do you need me?" Shadow said acting like Light again.

"For a check-up, as far as I know you have no medical records." He said with a smile.

She sighed picked up Flippy and walked through the door. "Why do I not trust that smile of his? Flakes you're coming with me just in case."

"But why me?" Flaky said scared and nervous.

"Because you're a fast-as-all-hell runner and if I need help you go and get said help." Shadow said putting Flippy in a bed.

"Ok now if you would come with me Light. Or should I call you Shadow?" Sniffles said walking down the hall and opening the door to the room.

"All this point I don't give a damn." she sighed as she walked in the room.

"Please have a seat up there." he pointed at the check-up table and she jumped on it. "So can I talk to Light now please? I have same important questions to ask her."

"Ok no problem I'm getting bored anyways..." Shadow drifting off and closing her eyes. "What the hell? When did I get here?" Light said looking around the room.

"Light, everything is alright. I just have a few questions for you, then you can leave." he said with a friendly smile. Light nodded.

"Ok Let's start with this. How long have you suffered from multiple personality disorder or MPD as most would call it."

"Since I born I guess, but she first came out in my first year of high school. And I wouldn't call it a disorder."

"Ok does anyone else in your family have multiple personalities?"

"My father did I guess you can say."

"Can you clarify? "

"My father had PTSD and I know that it gets passed off from parent to child but…"

"'But…' you have doubts?" Sniffles said writing everything she's been saying.

Light nodded "But Shadow, she isn't like Red at all. She has no trigger like Flippy or my father, and to top it all off she asks me to come out and she only attacks people she fells is a danger to me."

"Yes I see. And that's the reason why I said you have MPD and not PTSD. When Shadow was out, I gave her full opportunities to kill me but she didn't take them." he said putting his pen down and smiled. "Well I thing that's enough questions. Isn't that right Splendid?"

"Spl-en-did di-did you hear a-all of th-that?" Light stammered and Splendid nodded.

OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU. SPLENDID KNOWS ABOUT ME TOO. Shadow said with a smile.

"What?" Light jumped off the table.

YEAH, BUT DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO TELL HIM. HE FIGURED IT OUT ONHIS OWN.

"Sniffles I have my medical records at my house I get them for you. Now." Light said running out of the room and past Splendid.

"Splendid stop being an idiot will you! Go and calm her down! Do I have to do all the work here?" Sniffles yelled at Splendid as he fixed he papers in a neat pile on the deck only to get it messed up by a gust of wind from Splendid. "What an idiot." He sighed then smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the suckiness.**

**Please rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm such an idiot for thinking I can live a semi-normal life." Light said as she run down the street with her eyes filling with tears.

YOU'RE SO STUPID FOR THINKING THAT. Shadow said yawning.

"I know, just go to sleep so I can at least think without your pestering." Light said before getting scooped up by Splendid. "Ahh! Splendid put me down now!" she shouted at him.

"No, I'm not going till you tell me why you didn't tell me about Shadow!" Splendid shouted back at her.

"Just put me down!" she turned her head to face Splendid, who saw tears rolling down her face and put her down.

"So are you going to tell me now?" he said letting go of her.

As soon as Splendid let go of Light she ran as fast as she could but was stopped by Splendid again.

He pinned her to a nearby wall. "Please…Just let go of me…" she whispered with more tears falling from her eyes.

"No." Splendid said pulling Light and give her a hug. "I just want to help you with whatever you're having trouble with." Her face became beat red.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Shadow…It's just that most people call me crazy…"

"I'm not going to call you crazy." He cut her off "I mean just look at me, I have super powers." he could tell that a small smile formed on her face. _Good a smile, she's way too beautiful to be sad._

"Ummm…Splendid do you mind letting go of me. I'm not going to run away anymore, I promise." Light said Splendid realizing it let go of her with a red face.

The two of them walked as Light told Splendid about Shadow. When she told him about Shadow's first appearance and saw that he didn't run away she know she could trust him. After talking about Shadow they changed the topic to anything that caught their eye.

LIGHT DO YOU SERIOUSLY LIKE THIS BLUE SQUIRREL? Shadow said to out of the blue

_Wait. What are you talking about Splendid and I are just friends. Nothing more._ Light replied.

RIGHT~...AND IM A FLYING UNICORN THAT FARTS OUT RAINBOWS. Shadow said sarcastically.

_Okay! Fine maybe I do like him... So what it doesn't matter? Does it?_ Light's face began to burn.

ITS NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE HIM, NOT SAYING I DO, BUT YOU SHOULD THINK TWICE BEFORE GOING OUT WITH A SUPER HERO.

_Who said anythi..._Light's train of thought was broken by the sound of a person crying.

"Umm...are you okay?" Light said walking away from Splendid.

"M-Mr. Pickles is missing!" the lamb cried landing into Light chest.

"Ahh...i-its o-okay. Umm I'll...help you...look for him…if you want..." Light said lifting the sobbing lamb off her chest.

"Re-Really? Thank you so much!" she said wiping her tears as Splendid came over.

"What's up Lammy? Are you okay?" Splendid said putting his hand on her head.

"Yeah I'm better now. This wolf, said she was going to help me find Mr. Pickles." she said happily.

"My name's Light by the way." Light said holding out her hand.

"I'm Lammy." she said misreading her hand shake for hug.

"Well...let's go...find Mr. Pickles..." Light said blushing and taking hold of Lammy's hand, she just smiled at her.

"Lammy where did you say you last saw Mr. Pickles?" Splendid said when he saw that they had been walking in circles.

"Didn't we pass here already?" Lammy asked hugging Light's arm.

"I have a very bad feeling." Light said looking out into the forest near where they were.

"Oh, wait I think I was in the forest when I lost Mr. Pickles." Lammy said.

"Well I wish we knew that two hours ago." Splendid said with a twitching eye, crossed arms and tapping his foot.

_I still have a bad feeling about something. But what damn it?_ Light sighed and Lammy looked at her with concern.

"I'm okay Lammy. Splendid, we should go look in the forest right?" Light said putting her hand on his arm making him blush like crazy.

"Y-yeah let's go!" Splendid said turning to hide his red face. Light and Lammy looked at him confused. They walked into the forest, Lammy hold on to Light's arm as if her life depended on it.

_Wow! Lammy is scared shitless._ both Light and Splendid thought as they walked further into the seemly never ending forest.

They walked till it seemed they had walked into the middle of the forest.

"Mr. Pickles had to be here somewhere..." Lammy trailed off then walked to a bush and started looking inside it.

"Well the only way to find Mr. Pickles is to look through bushes, let's get started." Light said smiling at Splendid.

"Hey Lammy did you go into a tree with him?" Light said

"I think so. I don't really remember." Lammy giggled.

Light sighed as she climbed up a nearby tree. She placed her foot on a weak branch and fell but Splendid caught her and placed her on a stronger branch.

"Be careful. I'm going to check a little deeper into the forest." Splendid said flying off leaving Light and Lammy to look after themselves.

About 20 minutes passed before Splendid came back covered in leafs and mud. "Hey Splendid," Light said hanging upside-down from a tree branch. "any luck?"

"No but I'm tried as all hell." he said sitting under the tree Light was hanging from.

"Where is he? I'm getting really worried that something bad has happened to him." Lammy popped out of one of the bushes and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Uh-oh," Light said jumping off her branch and rushing over to Lammy "it's going to be okay we'll find him didn't worry. Okay?" she put her hand on Lammy's head, who again misread it and hugged her.

"Thank you Nee-chan for helping me." Lammy said as Light prided her arms off of her.

"I'm going try to...uph" Light started to said before tripping over something.

"Oh! Mr. Pickles! Nee-chan you found him!" Lammy shouted for joy.

"Yeah, didn't worry I didn't fall on my face or anything like that." Light said getting up with a twitching eye and hearing Splendid chuckle a little.

Light gave him the that's-not-funny look and that made him get up and chuckle more.

"Let' get back to town to has to be around 3 or something." Splendid said picking up both leaf and mud covered girls and flew off.

_Umm I wonder where Mr. Pickles is. Is he that small or something?"_ Light thought.

They made it back to town a few moments later.

"Thanks again Nee-chan and Splendid! Mr. Pickles and I are really thankful for your help!" Lammy said excitedly.

"So where is Mr. Pickles?" Light asked with a smile.

"He's right here." Lammy said holding up a pickle with toothpick arms and legs, small top hat and monocle.

"Umm Lammy you know that..." Light began but was stopped by Splendid placing his hand her shoulder and give her the don't-ask look. "Never mind on what I was going to say before. It's nice to meet you Mr. Pickles. I'll see you later okay Lammy." she finished as Lammy skipped off with Mr. Pickles in her arms.

"So what's up with the pickle thing?" Light finally asked.

"No one knows. Maybe it's the only thing she was able to became friends with and wasn't able to let it go." Splendid shrugged

_I thought I had problems._ Light thought walking back to her home with Splendid.

YOU DO HAVE PROBLEMS. Shadow laughed

_I thought you were asleep._

I WAS AND THEN I WOKE UP.

_For how long?_

LONG ENOUGH, AND DON'T CALL FOR ME FOR AWHILE.

"What in the holy hell does she mean by that?" Light said out loud

"Were you just talking to Shadow?" Splendid said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that." she smiled nervously.

"It's all good." he said as they got to Light's house.

"Thanks for walking me." she said

"No problem. See you tomorrow." he said flying off.

"Yeah see ya." she said with smile and walked in her house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Light woke up earlier than usual, something was on her mind and can't stop thinking about it. Lumpy, who today was the postman, gave her a handful of letters then went on his merry way. She saw that she had gotten a letter from her Aunt Canson and it brought a smile to her face.

_Hey Light, it's been far too long. Just sending this letter to tell you that I'm coming over to visit my favorite niece. See you in a week!_

_Your favorite Aunt Canson._

_ Auntie still sees me as a little girl._ Light smiled

DID SHE SAY A WEEK? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT IDIOT! Shadow yelled

_ What's wrong now?_ Light groaned

THAT IDIOT JUST SENT THAT LETTER TODAY, AND CANSON IS COMING OVER TOMORROW! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! Shadow said crossing her arms.

"That idiot! I only have today to clean!" Light started to panic

Light rushed all over her house in an attempt in cleaning it, but no matter how much she swept and dusted, more dirt would appear. She turned her music on when the clean started to make her mad. As soon as she was getting back to work, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah. Who is it?" she said opening the door

"Splendid." he said with a smile and just as he said that Hero by Skillet came on.

Light giggled. "Come in I'm just cleaning." he walked in and she closed the door behind him.

"Do you need any help with cleaning?" he said picking up a broom.

"No…I can…take care of it. Damn my short stature!" she said as she tried reach the top shelve of her bookcase and heard a little chuckle come from Splendid.

"Here let me help." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her up a little. With a red face she said thank you and walked into another room.

After 45 more minutes of cleaning with Splendid's help and the house was finally clean. Completely exhausted they plopped on the couch.

"Why did you need to clean your house?" he said wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"My Auntie is coming over tomorrow and she's a bit of a neat freak." she sighed before falling asleep.

"Ohh…" he felt her head rest on his shoulder and his face became a bright red before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Canson came barging in Light's house.

"Light I'm here!" she said seeing Splendid and Light sleeping on the couch. He was holding on to her waist and she was on top of him with her arms wrapped around his chest. "What do we have here?" Canson's eye was twitching. "Light sweetie time to wake up." she pet her head.

"Hmmm? Auntie? Is it morning?" Light sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she realized she had slept on top of Splendid she got off of him as fast as possible.

"Light? Are you okay?" he woke up to see Light hugging a fox.

"Oh! Splendid this is my Aunt Canson. She's a sorcerer." she said with a smile "And Auntie this is Splendid. He's a superhero." he just stared at Canson; she was a fox with fire red hair and yellow eyes. Her outfit was a mix of the magician's assistant and the magician's outfits, with knee high, heeled boots, white gloves, and a black top hat with a red sash around the base of it.

"Yo!" Canson said with a grin

"Yeah nice to meet you too." he said thinking about Canson actually being able to use magic

"So Auntie, what did you come here for?"

"Just came to see my favorite niece!" Canson said glomping Light

"I'm your only niece Auntie." Light giggled

"Yep and that's the reason." she said rubbing cheeks with Light

"I'm sorry Canson but you expect me to believe that you can do magic?" Splendid asked crossing his arms

"Well yes!" Canson said happily

Splendid just stared at her like she had fifty heads "Are you sure you're not just crazy."

"You don't believe me then fine I'll show you." Canson said angrily, muttering some words she set Light's coffee table on fire. "Believe me now." she said smugly

"Ever heard of coincidental spawntious combustion?" he crossed his arms

In the meantime Light's getting her fire extinisure and putting out the small fire. "Auntie, mind showing Splendid your magic outside before you burn my house down."

"Okay no prob my little Pup!" Canson said happily

Light's face went red when she heard her old nickname "Auntie!" Light shouted and Canson then ran outside laughing.

"So 'little Pup' huh?" Splendid said giving light a smug look with his arms still crossed.

"Yeah so what?" she said blushing and looking away but she could hear the chuckles coming from Splendid.

"Shut up and go outside." Light said shooting a dangerous glare at him and he quickly walked outside and Light followed at a slower pace.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT STUPID NICKNAME OF YOUR'S! Shadow said laughing

_ You do know that that stupid nickname of mine is yours too right. _Light quickly shot back at her alter ego and earning herself a small victory

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! YOU'RE RIGHT FOR ONCE! Shadow said after a minute or two of silence

_ Hey I've been right plenty! You're the one that pops dumbass ideas in my head._

AND YOU'RE THE DUMBASS FOR ACTING THEM OUT! Shadow laughed again.

As Light was about to think of a comeback for Shadow, Canson did another fire spell setting a nearby tree up in flames, and judging by the screams, Giggles, Cuddles and Petunia, on fire. Splendid right away did his superhero thing.

"Oops…" Canson laughed and scratched her cheek nervously.

"I'll call the fire department…" Light sighed turning around and heading back inside.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting for a long time, I kinda forgot where I was at with this then I got a concussion.**

**But anyways here are new chapters.**

**Please rate and review. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


End file.
